overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fan's Problem, Chapter 1: Is it right?
"You know, this is probably the best of all possible worlds.", spoke Straw as he finished his stew. A warm sensation radiated from the center of his stomach as the pains of hunger vanished into the satisfaction of a full stomach. Looking up from his cheap wooden bowl Straw saw the eyes of his sister, staring at him with both astonishment and pity. "What", questioned the young man? "Did you ..., ha, haha". Faith could not help but chuckle. "What", questioned Straw again more forcefully? Blood started to rush to his cheeks and a feeling of embarrassment washed over him. "You! Ha! That is what!" Faith could not keep it in. She began to laugh anew and in a way she had not for a long time. "I don't get it! What is so funny!" "Did you just really say that! That this world is the best of all possible worlds." "Umm, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Faith's laughter increased ten fold. "You are so innocent." "No I am not", spat Straw. Now he was starting to get angry. "Yes you are. Your so innocent that your adorable." "I am not innocent, and I am not adorable! I am a man!" With that the fifteen year old jumped to his feet and began to flash his toned arm muscles. "Men are not adorable, nor are we innocent. We are beast, wolves in sheep clothing, and all the stuff aunt Maria use to say." "Oh dear", sighed Faith. "Straw do you even ..." Hey faith", came a cry as a young man barged into the barn! "Ah there you are", he spoke as he laid eyes on the fair blond headed maiden. A smile crossed his face, but a frown dawned on hers. "Husband", she said with some contempt. "Wife", he spat back not losing his smile. "Look I am in the mood to f ..." Before he could finish his sentence Faith gave off a loud and powerful cough. Her eyes then stared forward toward Straw, who was just out of the range of her husband's view. "What", questioned John as he took another step forward and saw Straw. His face suddenly flashed red with embarrassment. "Your in the mood for what", questioned Straw as he stared at the two with bewilderment. " "Don't worry about it Straw", spoke John as he attempted to regain his composure. "Now I am curious! What where you going to say, and why are you two suddenly flustered?' "Innocent", spat Faith. "Too innocent", added John. "For the last time I am not innocent! Also John, your suppose to be on my side! We are both guys after all!" "What does that have to do with anything? Just because we are both men does not mean I am going to always side with you." "so much for brotherhood." "we are not in a brotherly relationship. Your just fre ...., well that is not true. Your just a farmhand." "Where you going to call me a freeloader?" "The point is Straw, that we are not brothers, and thus I have no obligation to side with you. Especially when you are wrong." "Wrong! Come now John! Me and you both know I am the stronger between the two of us!" A frown crossed John's face. "So how in the world can I be innocent! Men are not innocent, we are ..." "Stupid", spat Faith as she picked up Straw's bowl. "Hey!" "Straw don't you have some chores to do", questioned John? "If I remember correctly my father asked you to clear that section of the southern woods the other day." "Oh I already finished that." "Wait what! Impossible! There were at lest thirty trees in that section! No way ..." "He was born walking and talking", chuckled Faith. "Compared to that this feat is nothing." With that the maiden began to walk out the door carrying the bowls. "Bullshit! No way he was born talking and let alone walking", spat John as he turned to follow her. "What does bull dung have to do with anything", questioned Straw. "Dammit Straw! I can't tell if your dumb as bricks or just naive." "Neither! I know how to read words and write the letters! No way I am dumb, and for the last time I am not innocent!" "You keep saying that, but your words prove the opposite." "Look just because ..." "Straw", spoke Faith in a soft tone. Despite her voice not being loud her words cut the boy off instantly. "Do me a favor and run to the market for me." "The market? That is at least two hour away on foot. Did you not go to the market yesterday. Did you forget to buy something. That is not like you sister. Normally ..." "Pshaw, don't you dare insult my organizational skills Straw. I got everything I needed and everything the household needed." "Then why ..." "Because your birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get you." "Wait what", questioned John. "I thought his birthday was no till ..." Faith gave him a stare that screamed shut up. "Hold on a second I was born in May! I remember my own birthday." "Yes we celebrated your birthday in May, but you were actually born in March." "March! But mother was born in march. I know because you visit her grave ..." "Just go to the damn market Straw", shouted Faith. She was done with all the games. "Whoa! Why the sudden ..." "Go to the market and buy yourself a birthday present! I am not sure if we are going to have the money in May so I want you to buy it now." "Ok, but why ..." "Just go to the market already", spat John as he slapped the young boy in the back of the head. "Ouch!" "You are always talking about cheering your sister up right", questioned John. His remark raised a eyebrow from faith. "Well here is your chance. Go to the market and pick out a nice gift for yourself, and then get back. I am pretty sure it will put a smile on her face.' "Will it", questioned Straw as he looked up at Faith. His big moon eyes stared into her soul. For a moment she looked puzzled just staring at him, and then a innocent smile crossed her face. "Of course it would", she spoke as she pulled off her coin purse and tossed it to him. "Make sure you buy something really nice too. Don't go cheap for John's sake." "Bitch", whispered John under his breath. Catching the coin purse Straw's face lit up. "I am going to buy the biggest, thickest, and coolest axe the blacksmith got! Just you wait sister! It is going to dazzle you and prove useful on the farm!" "That is the spirit", she chuckled. "Just hurry up and go", grumbled John. "Alright I am off then", shouted Straw as he began to run down the road. "I wonder how long he is going to keep that pace", questioned John as Straw disappeared into the turn in the road. ---- Category:LordNoodleXIV Story